Here and Now
by The Petit Filous Girl
Summary: For Luna and Rolf, having a romantic picnic outside in the middle of a storm, their lives couldn't be any better, both blessed with each other. Romantic fluff with a little angst.


A/N: Written for Sora Snape's Gem Challenge and 's E. E. Cummings Challenge. Enjoy!

* * *

Here and Now

A small green meadow, dotted with colourful flowers, sat neatly beside a sparkling lake. The scene was the sort of place described in a novel, the setting for the climatic part of a romance film. It was stunningly beautiful- or at least would have been if the sky wasn't hidden behind gloomy grey clouds that were exploding with rain. Not to mention the flashing lightning, rumbling thunder or gale-force winds. With this weather, the meadow was more like a scene from a horror movie. Surprisingly enough, a couple were enjoying the setting for a romantic picnic during the storm. Then again, they were a surprising couple.

Luna Lovegood knew she was very lucky. Despite her mother dying when she was young, she had, unlike Harry, known her mother. Plus when she'd died Luna's father was still there. Perhaps Luna hadn't had any friends until her fifth year- it could be worse, she could have never made friends. One thing Luna had felt was unfair was her lack of a romantic life. She'd never been the type to worry about boyfriends all the time. It still hurt slightly watching all her friends, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione even Neville find their soul mates while she thought she'd never find The One.

Rolf Scamander reckoned he was the luckiest man in the world. Before he met Luna his life had been so empty: few friends (most people thought he was weird), no girlfriend (he was hopeless at flirting or talking to women at all), not much contact with his family. The only thing important to him was his career, which didn't earn him enough money and most people thought was a joke anyway. Rolf traveled the world searching for rare, perhaps non existent, magical creatures. He was an explorer, with few successes to his name. None of that bothered Luna though- she loved him for it. They found so many similarities in each other, loved each other and being together.

The couple had first met, bizarrely enough, up a mountain. Luna had been Crumple Horned Snorkack spotting while Rolf had been searching for a rare gemstone that he'd hear could be found up the mountain. When Luna encountered Rolf she found him crouched over a pile of the brightest purple stones she'd ever seen. She let out a cry of wonder and had nearly startled Rolf off of the mountain. They got on straight away and had been fascinated in each other's expedition.

"The purple gem's called sugilite," Rolf explained to Luna over drinks she'd insisted on buying in a nearby pub, to make up for almost scaring him to death, "I mostly search for creatures, like you, but when I heard there might be a large amount of this rare and beautiful piece up the mountain, well, I couldn't help myself." He smiled ruefully, and Luna remembered being completely absorbed in that smile, wishing she could make him smile like that every day.

"I was looking for a Crumple Horned Snorkack," Luna said.

"That sounds interesting," Rolf replied, "What's that?"

So Luna explained to Rolf what a Crumple Horned Snorkack was, how her parents had believed in and searched for such a creature their whole lives. Then Rolf did the most amazing thing: instead of laughing or looking at Luna like she was insane, he rubbed his bearded chin thoughtfully and said, "Well you seem to have a lot of proof. Plus you're obviously not the lying type. The Crumple Horned Snorkack must be real." This was Luna's favourite part of the memory. Throughout her whole life not one person had shown genuine belief when she told them about the creatures- they'd scorned her, mocked her, sometimes gently told her she shouldn't be believing in made up creatures anymore. At that moment Luna knew Rolf was different to any person she'd met before. He was special.

"Pass the marmalade please," Luna said sweetly. Rolf grinned and passed the marmalade. It didn't matter what the weather was: Luna was his sunshine; she lit up even the darkest days.

"It's a beautiful place," she murmured, admiring the scenery.

"No where near as beautiful as you," he countered, earning himself a peck on the cheek.

"It's just, I love this place," Luna said, gesturing at the field and lake, "and I prefer coming when the weather's like this. Otherwise it's so crowded with other people, which spoil the effect."

Rolf grasped his love's hand and agreed. "This place is so enchanting, and I don't mind the storm. I actually like it: it's quite magnificent."

"Being here reminds me of a quote," Luna sighed. When she didn't elaborate, Rolf began to ask what she meant, but Luna interrupted, "It's from a muggle poet, E.. I can't remember exactly how it goes." She closed her eyes and a look of concentration settled on her face. Rolf had to stop himself from chortling: it was odd seeing Luna look so serious. After about a minute Luna's eyes reopened and she hastily blurted out, "Much greenness only dying makes us grow."

"Wow," Rolf gasped, "That guy must be a great poet."

"He is," Luna muttered. The pair sat in silence for a moment, the only sound the pattering of rain on their protego spell covering them from the elements like a force field. Suddenly Luna broke the silence.

"Rolf, did the war…did it change you?"

After spending so much time with Luna, he was used to eccentricity but he couldn't help be surprised by the random question.

"Why do you ask honey?"

"The quote: 'Only dying makes us grow'- do you agree with it? Because for me, the war did make me grow. All those people dying, dead…I couldn't help but become slightly different. I'm still the same as before, just living in a war zone, being kidnapped but most of all the dying, all of that stuff forced me to grow up."

Rolf wrapped his arm round Luna's waist and pulled her in close. He embraced her warmly, comforting her. Her face was buried in his chest so he was able to feel the warm wetness of a few tears slipping out of her eyes. He stroked her hair but found he couldn't answer the question. Being older than Luna, only by a few years, he had been out of Hogwarts during the war. In fact, he hadn't even been in England during the war-he had fortunately been abroad, in America, looking for some magical creature. Rolf had been lucky enough to not be affected by the war at all- something he feels guilty about every day. To think that Luna, a teenage girl at the time, had fought bravely in a war while he had hidden away. Maybe if Rolf had fought, he would have been able to make a difference. However, he had barely even known a war was happening.

"Well?" Luna asked, pulling away from Rolf's hug. "Are you going to answer?" Her eyes glistened with tears but held Rolf's gaze strongly.

"I had it easy, as you know. The war was too far away to affect me." Luna sighed at Rolf's response but smiled anyway.

"You keep saying that, but how did you feel when you found out a war had ravaged your country?"

"Devastated. Absolutely…shocked wouldn't be enough to describe it. Horrified to the core. And guilty, so guilty you couldn't imagine. I wished with all my heart I could have helped, could have been there standing against you-kn-I mean Voldemort." Rolf ducked his head in shame but Luna cupped his chin and made him face her.

"It was not your fault. Never ever think it was your fault. Because in no possible way was it your fault. Understand?" Rolf nodded, a small smile on his face. "And as for the war not affecting you, it did. You did grow up, or change, or whatever, maybe not during the war but when you found out about it."

"I suppose you're right," Rolf said, "I was different. I remember when I got back from America I spent about 5 years in England, not traveling anywhere. I was so scared of missing out on something important again."

"Now I'm with you," Luna assured him in her dreamy voice, "we'll miss the important stuff together."

The couple grinned at each other, kissed and got back to the picnic, poetry quotes forgotten. For while the past was a big part of their lives, and the future held a lot to look forward to, it was the present, here and now, that was most important.


End file.
